The Good Stuff
by angelflutest
Summary: When another Fujioka comes to Ouran Academy will she be just like Haruhi? Or will the shadow king be able to break through her exterior? (On hold for a little while longer, I promise I am working on it!)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**  
**First off I don't own Ouran High School Host, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**  
**I do own Sora, so don't take her.**  
**I do love OHSHC, and this idea wouldn't let me focus on my other stories until I started it.**  
**So I hope everyone enjoys!**

Prologue

On an airplane, in a seat near one of the windows, a young girl stared out the window. Her brown eyes hidden behind square glasses, red hair pushed over one shoulder, black headphones hung around her neck. As the seatbelt sign flashed she sighed and placed her headphones in her lap before strapping herself in.

* * *

As she walked into the airport the girl wasn't surprised to see only one man waiting for her, a tall redhead that looked similar to the girl smiled and waved at her as the girl grinned and ran to the man. Embracing the taller man as he hugged her back.  
"Hey dad."  
The man chuckled.  
"Hey sweetheart, how was the states?"  
The girl laughed and pulled away from the man and carefully lifted her teal colored duffle bag over her shoulder while her father grabbed her large, black suitcase.  
"The same as always. How's that sister of mine?"  
Her father shook his head.  
"Busy, she's joined a club at school."  
"Really? That's…good."  
The pair shared a look before her father shook his head and changed subjects as they walked out of the airport and to a cab.  
"How's your throat?"  
The girl smiled as she took a seat in the cab.  
"Better, the doctor said to take it easy, but it should be back to normal in a few more days."  
The father nodded as the cab pulled away and started the short drive to the family's apartment. The pair easily falling into a light conversation talking about everyday things and catching the other up on what has happened in the past eight years. Finally the cab pulled up to the apartment complex and the pair got out of the car, the girl grabbing her luggage while her father paid the cab driver. As the girl entered the apartment she looked around as her father stood behind her.  
"This place hasn't changed a bit. Are we still sharing a room?"  
The father sighed and nodded.  
"I'm afraid so."  
The girl turned and looked at him.  
"You know this will more than likely end in a fight, right?"  
At the silence the girl smiled and continued to drag her stuff into her sisters room and started the process of unpacking and reclaiming half of the room.

* * *

As she was finishing making her bed she heard the front door open. A smile appeared as she straitened her white sweater before walking down the hall, easily spotting her sister as she was slipping off her shoes. The two sisters only shared one trait, their eyes, other than that you would never know the two were, in fact, twins.  
"Dad? Why are you home early?"  
The girl smiled as she stepped so her sister could finally see her, as the other twin looked at her sister her eyes hardened in an uncharacteristic display of disdain.  
"I didn't know you were back in Japan. Sora."  
The girl smiled at her sister, not bothered in the least by her sisters attitude.  
"Nice to see you are doing well Haruhi."

**So what do we think?**  
**I love hearing from my readers!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is the first official chapter of The Good Stuff!**  
**Just a quick shout out to Day for reviewing and everyone that follows/favorited this story so far!**  
**Please enjoy!**

"So, why are you dressed like a boy?"  
Haruhi glared at Sora as she sat across from her sister at the table.  
"It's a long story."  
Sora barely glanced up over her tea as she flipped through a brochure for the Ouran Academy.  
"Taking after dad already? He'll be so proud."  
Haruhi glared at her sister while Sora gave her a bored look before going back to the brochure.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Sora smirked at Haruhi while their dad made a quick exit out of the house, knowing better than to intervene with the feuding sisters.  
"It simply means, dear sister, that one of us was bound to be a cross-dresser, and let's be honest, we knew it wasn't going to be me."  
Haruhi sat back and fumed while Sora stood up and walked back to their room, listening as her sister sighed before she left the house.  
"Well, I knew it was going to be fun moving back into the house."  
With a grin Sora moved to get ready for the day. After taking a shower she blow-dried her hair before pulling it into a ponytail and curling the ends so it cascaded down her back, with expert hands she fixed her makeup and shoved her glasses on before walking over to her duffle bag and pulling out a simple green sundress that had capped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, stepping into her brown and silver cowgirl boots Sora smiled at her reflection before grabbing her purse and walking to Ouran Academy. Having applied while she was still in the states all that was left for the older twin to do was to interview with the chairman and tour the campus. Digging into her purse she pulled out her ipod and slipped one of the black and pink ear buds into her ear as the slow music started. Reaching down she touched her throat, a sad look crossing her features before it vanished and was replaced by a look of happiness as she continued on her walk to the school.

"Thank you Chairman Suoh. I look forward to starting tomorrow."  
Shaking the brunettes hand Sora quickly exited the large office and proceeded to wonder around the school.  
"This is going to be a fun adventure, at least we aren't in the same class."  
Sora smiled to herself as the clock in the middle of the grounds chimed.  
"Hm, Haruhi should be in that club of hers, I guess I could always see what it's about."  
Sora looked thoughtful for a minute before shrugging and turning around and heading for the music building.  
"It's in the music building, so it can't be that bad, right?"  
She smiled to herself, while Sora was in the states she was left alone for her first year, only having contact with other people for a couple of hours a day, so she was in the habit of talking to herself. As she entered the music building she gasped and looked around for a moment.  
"Wow, I might have to spend more time here. So beautiful. Now which music room was it?"  
Shrugging again the redhead started walking around, poking her head in some of the rooms she pouted and moved on before finally stopping in front of the last room.  
"Music room three? If she isn't in here I'm going home."  
With a light sigh Sora pushed open the door and stopped dead at the sight before her.

**I know it's short but the fun begins next chapter!**  
**Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back guys!**  
**Sorry for the long wait!**  
**Just a quick shout out to Lorelai Sofia Petrova, Little Indian Girl, the pandypandas, BasicallyComplicated, Angel of Randomosity, CherryTree230 for reviewing!**  
**Enjoy!**

"Welcome!"  
Sora blinked in surprise at the boys in front of her.  
"She's not a student."  
Honey mumbled quietly while the rest of the group barely contained their curiosity as Sora looked around.  
"I'm just looking for someone."  
Tamaki smiled and approached the older Fujioka.  
"Why, who are you looking for my princess?"  
Sora blinked at the blonde in boredom before taking a step away from him.  
"Haruhi Fujioka?"  
The group turned and looked at the brunette in question as she sighed and gave her sister an annoyed look.  
"What are you doing here Sora?"  
The redhead smiled lightly while the host club looked on with great interest.  
"I was just finishing my campus tour and decided to come see you."  
Haruhi's glare hardened for a moment while Sora continued to smile.  
"Campus tour?"  
Sora nodded.  
"Yep, I start tomorrow as a second year."  
Haruhi sighed, knowing there was no arguing with her sister, as Tamaki spoke up.  
"Haruhi, who's this?"  
Haruhi glanced at the host club while Sora's smile widened.  
"This is my twin, Sora."  
The group of boys went into shock, one boy pulled out a notebook and started making notes.  
"We didn't know you had a twin."  
Hikaru was the first to get over his shock while Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders.  
"She was in the states and I didn't think it was important."  
Sora rolled her eyes while looking over the host club.  
"Well, not that I'm surprised you're playing a host Haruhi, but would you mind introducing everyone? I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing plenty of them."  
Harhui sighed and quickly moved to introduce everyone.  
"Honey Haninozuka, Mori Morinozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Kyoya Ootori, and Tamaki Suoh."  
Sora grinned and greeted the Hitachiin twins fondly.  
"I worked with your mom a few months ago, she's such an amazing designer!"  
Haruhi sighed as Sora was quickly befriended by most of the host club, except for Kyoya, who was writing in his notebook about the redhead. Sora laughed at Honey before stepping back and looping her arm with Haruhi's.  
"We should be heading home, we do have school in the morning."  
Tamaki grinned and waved at the pair.  
"Don't forget about the party Haruhi!"  
As the pair exited the music building Sora unhooked their arms while giving her sister a curious look.  
"Party? What party?"

* * *

Sora tilted her head as she watched Haruhi try to learn how to dance.  
"Come on Haruhi, it's not that hard of a dance."  
She mumbled under her breath before taking a seat across from Kyoya, shaking her head as Haruhi fell on her dance partner.  
"And it becomes increasingly obvious I took after dad, hopeless little sister."  
Kyoya looked up from his laptop to observe the feisty sister, he couldn't figure out where he had seen her face before. Sora, feeling like someone was watching her, looked over at the shadow king.  
"Can I help you Kyoya? You've been staring at me since class."  
Sora smiled while Kyoya held her gaze.  
"I've seen you before."  
Sora laughed.  
"I have quiet a…reputation in the states. It doesn't surprise me someone of your caliber has seen me."  
At the sound of the music stopping Sora turned and watched as the girl Haruhi had been dancing with took a seat while Haruhi hovered near by.  
"Looks like someone's in her element."  
Kyoya smirked before standing up to offer some tea to the girl, Sora over heard Haruhi call her Miss Kasugazaki.  
"Oh my! This is a new tea set isn't it? It's Ginori."  
Sora smiled lightly as Haruhi looked thoroughly confused.  
"You have a keen eye mademoiselle, in fact we just received them yesterday."  
"You seem quiet entertained."  
Sora turned and smiled at Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"I am, this place is quiet a bit more interesting than I thought it would be."  
The twins smirked and took a seat on either side of her while they watched the trio.  
"I've decided I don't like her."  
Hikaru laughed.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"She's being rude to the guy that delivered the tea cups, I don't particularly care for exceptionally rude people."  
The twins gave her Cheshire cat grins.  
"We're gonna have fun with you."  
Sora laughed.  
"Good luck with that."  
As the young woman left Sora stood up to join the group as Honey jumped on Haruhi yelling that the two knew each other.  
"Kyoya? How long have you know about this?"  
Kyoya turned and opened his notebook.  
"About the two of them being engaged? Well as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think this information would benefit us so I disregarded it."  
Tamaki leaned forward a little bit.  
"I see."  
"Toru Suzushima: Outstanding grades, fair social status, he ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything."  
That's when the twins spoke up.  
"He doesn't have much presence."  
"And he's faint-hearted."  
"So in other words. He's boring."  
Kyoya shut his notebook while Sora shook her head.  
"Wow, you guys are pretty merciless towards other guys."  
The group glanced at Sora before Tamaki spoke up.  
"All right everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy."  
Everyone responded with 'which one'.  
"Men, it is our duty as members of the elite Ouran High School Host Club to make every girl happy!"

* * *

Sora could barely control her giggles as she looked around the crowded hall, her eyes landing on Haruhi as she stood with the boys.  
"Well, it's nice to see my hard work paid off."  
With a light giggle Sora remembered the hell she played getting Haruhi into the suit and looking like a gentleman, while trying to get ready herself. Sora was wearing a breathtaking one shoulder, midnight blue, princess gown that was covered in crystals, her hair was braided back in a French braid. Seeing Tamaki raise his hands she paused and watched as he welcomed everyone causing the girls to clap. She couldn't help but smile as she looked over Kyoya, she had to admit to herself that Kyoya looked quiet striking in his three piece suit.  
"Would you care to dance?"  
Sora looked up and smiled at the shadow king, realizing she had been so lost in thought she didn't realize he had approached her.  
"Yes, thank you."  
Reaching out she took his hand and allowed him to spin her onto the dance floor, the pair easily falling into pace with the other.  
"I see you weren't joking, you are a better dancer than your sister."  
Sora laughed as Kyoya twirled her around.  
"I simply care more about being a girl than she does."  
Kyoya simply smiled and continued dancing with her until he noticed the time.  
"I'm afraid the time has come to execute Tamaki's plan."  
Sora nodded and stepped back, calmly following the shadow king to a back room while Mori and Honey appeared carrying Haruhi.  
"Come on Cinderella."  
Dragging Haruhi behind a curtain to help her into the dress the boys had brought.  
"Remember Haruhi there's only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches it's climax."  
Sora shook her head.  
"Be careful sis."  
"Why can't you do it?"  
Sora smirked.  
"Because I'm not a part of the Host Club."  
Pulling the curtain back Sora shoved Haruhi into a chair for the twins to do her makeup.  
"I know this is the boss's plan, but it's kind of unsettling."  
Sora smirked as Haruhi stood up with a wig on and her makeup done.  
"Wow, I almost forgot what you look like as a girl."  
The twins grinned and sent her on her way.  
"Well, I'm going back to the party, I can't wait to see what you guys have cooked up."  
Sora disappeared into the hall and back to the party where she stood back and enjoyed watching the host club and the girls until the party was finally at its end where the windows were opened and everyone was allowed outside to view the cherry blossoms as they fell.  
"Wow, it really is breathtaking out here."  
"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball."  
"Congratulations princess Kanako Kasugazaki."  
Everyone clapped, including Sora, who was looking over at the host club to see what they were up to.  
"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from the king."  
"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki."  
Sora started laughing.  
"Oh I gotta see this."  
Haruhi approached Kanako and grabbed her face only to be shoved forward by Tamaki causing Haruhi and Kanako to kiss.  
"And now I have black mail for the rest of her life."

**So what do we think?**  
**I have the next chapter ready guys!**  
**I will update tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back!  
Sorry this chapter jumps around!**  
**Enjoy the new chapter!**

Sora flinched and lightly touched her throat while the rest of the group continued singing.  
"Miss Fujioka? Are you alright?"  
Sora smiled at her teacher while the small group of students stopped singing for a moment, her voice coming out rough and painful.  
"I'm alright, I just over did it for today."  
The teacher nodded.  
"Well then, that's all for today girls."  
The group nodded and moved to pack up for the day, Sora vaguely wondering what her sister was up to.  
"Sora!"  
Turning Sora smiled at one of her new found friends. The heir to a company that makes studio equip, her name wasn't entirely important to Sora.  
"Do you want to go with us to visit the host club?"  
Sora shook her head.  
"I'm good, you guys have fun."  
"Are you sure?"  
Sora nodded while grabbing the rest of her stuff.  
"Yeah, I'm just going to head home and get some rest."  
"Oh, okay. Don't forget physical exams are tomorrow!"  
Sora laughed and nodded while leaving the music building.  
"Hmm, physical exams? This could be problematic for Haruhi."  
With a light shrug Sora continued her walk home.

* * *

"Welcome home Sora!"  
"Hi dad!"  
The two embraced before Sora moved to the refrigerator and pulling out a strange light brown drink.  
"You over did it didn't you?"  
She nodded at her dad while swallowing a couple of gulps of the sickly sweet drink.  
"I'll be careful tomorrow, we don't have our clubs because it's physical exams."  
"That should be fun, you two play nice, I'm off to work!"  
Sora laughed and waved at her dad before starting in on her homework when Haruhi walked through the door.  
"So, what are you going to do about tomorrow? With the physical exams?"  
Haruhi sighed, looking completely exhausted.  
"Tamaki has a plan."  
Sora laughed.  
"Does he now? Can't wait to see it."  
Haruhi glared at Sora, who laughed and took another sip of her strange drink.  
"You do know that if they find you out you can't be in the host club any more, not to mention what reputation you have will be trashed, right?"  
Haruhi was seething at her sisters tone as she sat down at the table and pulled out her own homework.  
"Why does my reputation matter anyway?"  
Sora put her pencil down in shock.  
"You're kidding right? We go to school with the sons and daughters of some of the top CEOs in the nation, including the owners of some of the biggest law firms. If you graduate with a bad reputation it's a safe bet that you will never get into one of those firms."  
Haruhi huffed and glared at her sister while Sora smiled lightly.  
"Don't get mad at me because you don't think ahead."  
Standing up Sora continued to smile at her sister as she disappeared into their room.

* * *

At the beginning of class the next day Sora took her seat next to Kyoya and behind a distracted Tamaki.  
"So, what's the plan to protect Haruhi?"  
Sora smiled knowingly at Kyoya who smiled lightly at her.  
"You'll just have to wait and see."  
Sora nodded in understanding while pulling out what she needed for class.  
"By the way, Sora."  
"Yes?"  
Kyoya was looking at her.  
"You were hospitalized last year, weren't you?"  
Sora smiled.  
"I was, at one of your families hospitals in the states."  
Sora unconsciously touched her throat.  
"For torn vocal cords, but I bet you already knew that, didn't you Kyoya?"  
The Shadow King smiled at the red head as class started.  
A few hours later they were called to start their physical exams, once Kyoya was separated from Tamaki, Sora started questioning him again.  
"Now, what's the plan?"  
Kyoya chuckled.  
"Tamaki has his plan that's sure to fail, and then there's my plan."  
Sora rolled her eyes.  
"Which is?"  
"A special boys clinic that has a doctor sworn to secrecy."  
Sora nodded.  
"Good plan."  
"Miss Fujioka? If you'll come with me we'll start you're physical exam."  
Sora turned and smiled at the smiling nurse and followed after her to have her weight and height measured before she was allowed to find her sister.  
"Special boys clinic? Is that what Kyoya called it?"  
Sora mumbled to herself as she wondered the halls before finding the door and walking in to see a strange doctor sitting on the ground crying and Tamaki sitting in front of him.  
"Kyoya, would you get me a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter."  
Kyoya smiled lightly.  
"Whatever you say."  
As Kyoya was distracted Sora walked over and gave her sister a questioning look as to why she was half dressed holding a shirt around her. Haruhi smiled and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry about all this guys, but could you please leave?"  
This caused Tamaki to freak out.  
"Haruhi? Are you still angry with me? You're not thinking about quitting the host club are you?"  
Haruhi laughed as she looked up at Tamaki.  
"Don't be stupid sempai, I just need to finish my physical exam as a male student of course. But let me explain, I'm not doing this because your bribing me with food. I'm doing this to pay back my debt."  
Sora became thoroughly confused as she pushed the guys out of the room before looking at Kyoya.  
"Kyoya? What did my sister mean? To pay off her debt?"

**So what do we think?**  
**Remember to review and I will update when I get the next chapter written!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall, I am not gonna lie, this chapter has been sitting on my computer for a month or so and I really struggled with it. I hope everyone likes it, I do apologize for jumping around a little in this one.**  
**Enjoy!**

Sora tapped her foot and gave her sister an unamused look.  
"So you owe them money for a vase that you broke?"  
Haruhi nodded, watching her sister. Sora had taken a break from singing and was sitting across from her sister in the Host Club.  
"I can't believe you paid to spend time with me."  
Sora smirked.  
"Well, I do have money, unlike you."  
The two smiled mockingly at each other, Sora knew to be careful and not call her sister a girl while at school, especially not at the club.  
"Looks like the Host Club has a brand new guest."  
The twins looked up to see a girl hiding by the door, she was wearing the school uniform, caramel colored hair, brown eyes, and a pink bow on top of her head.  
"They're gonna scare her."  
Sora giggled behind her hand as she watched the twins approach the new girl, who was interrupted by Tamaki. Everyone gasped in shock when the new girl slapped Tamaki yelling 'no don't touch me you're phony'.  
"Well, that is certainly interesting."  
Sora stood and watched from the sideline as the new girl insulted Tamaki, and Kyoya spoke up.  
"I don't suppose you are"  
He was cut off as the new girl screamed his name and hugged him, Sora rolled her eyes as a pang of jealousy shot through her.  
"Oh how I've longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!"

* * *

"You know, if you had stayed, you would have heard she isn't his fiancé."  
Sora groaned and flopped down on her bed.  
"I'm not talking about it Haruhi."  
Haruhi laughed.  
"And you call me transparent."  
"Let me wallow in my jealousy alone."  
Haruhi laughed and walked out of their room, letting their dad walk in.  
"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"  
Sora sat up, her hair sticking up, she had refused to go to school.  
"Dead."  
Her dad laughed.  
"It'll be ok Sora, go to school tomorrow."  
Sora nodded.  
"Yes dad."

* * *

"Good morning Sora."  
The red head nodded at the Shadow King.  
"Kyoya."  
The black haired teen smirked.  
"Well, someone is certainly in a bad mood today."  
Sora turned and gave him a sweet smile.  
"I have no reason to be in a bad mood."  
Turning she took her seat and focused on the instructor, well aware of the shadow king stealing glances at her while she took notes and tried to ignore the blonde giving them a questioning look.

(Two days later)

"You know the guys miss you at the host club."  
Sora rolled her eyes and sipped at her tea.  
"I'm not in the mood to deal with Renge and her antics."  
Haruhi started laughing.  
"Kyoya finds her annoying by the way."  
Sora paused and smiled lightly before placing her teacup down and standing up, easily smoothing out her yellow dress before grabbing her bag.  
"Come on, we have class."  
Haruhi smiled and grabbed her bag before following after her sister.  
"You should come by the club today."  
Sora groaned and looked up at the sky.  
"Why?"  
Harhui smirked.  
"We're shooting a movie."  
Sora raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, that could be interesting. Renge's idea I imagine."  
Haruhi smiled and looked up as they walked into the school, said their goodbyes, and walked to their different rooms. Taking a seat at her desk, Sora pulled out a book and started reading as Kyoya walked into the room and took his seat next to her, an amused smirk on his face as he calmly waited for her to acknowledge him.  
"Take a picture Kyoya, it'll last longer."  
Sora turned and looked at him, a small smirk on her face.  
"She speaks."  
Kyoya gave her a level look that made Sora laugh.  
"But I guess you'll have time for that since you are shooting a movie to appease Renge."  
Kyoya blinked at the redhead before smirking.  
"What can I say, the boss was all for it."  
Sora laughed as Tamaki walked in.  
"Speak of the devil."  
The blonde took his seat and looked at them.  
"Well, I see you two are talking again."  
Sora smiled and flipped her hair.  
"When did we stop talking?"  
Tamaki gave her a blank look as she smirked and turned back to the front of the class as the teacher walked in, and class began.

(Later that day)

Sora rolled her eyes as she walked outside to see a film crew, the twins in basketball uniforms, and Kyoya writing in his notebook.  
"Now what are you making notes about?"  
Kyoya glanced at Sora before continuing making notes as the twins looked up.  
"Sora?"  
"What are you doing?"  
She sighed and looked around.  
"That sister of mine told me you were filming today, I figured I would check it out."  
With a shrug she walked around the twins, about to make a comment about how ridiculous they looked, when a scream interrupted her. Looking at each other and walking around one of the buildings to see Tamaki pushing another student against the building, only releasing him when his friend explained that Renge started it, and comforting Haruhi, who was crying trying to get her contact out.  
"Please tell me you got that camera man!"  
Sora gave Renge a look that could kill as she started going on about how that was an ideal finale scene and how it needed a narration by Kyoya. Hearing a crack everyone looked over to see Kyoya has crushed the camera lens.  
"I'm terribly sorry but I can not aloud there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused quiet enough trouble around here Renge, please stop being such a pest."  
Sora smirked as Renge started yelling about how Kyoya was supposed to be kind and affectionate.

* * *

Sora watched as the camera crew packed up.  
"It's never going to be a normal day around here is it?"  
Kyoya smirked as he walked up next to her.  
"I'm afraid not."  
Sora smirked and looked up at Kyoya.  
"So she's not your fiancé?"  
Kyoya shook his head and Sora smiled.  
"Good."  
Turning Sora started walking away with Kyoya following closely behind her.  
"May I offer you a ride home?"  
Sora laughed and gave Kyoya an amused look before waving at Haruhi who was waiting at the school's entrance.  
"Haruhi's waiting on me, maybe next time."  
The pair smiled at each other before Sora turned and continued walking to Haruhi who was practically beaming at her.  
"What was that about?"  
Sora smirked and kept walking.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about little sister."  
Haruhi laughed.  
"Sure you don't."

So what do we think?  
I'm writing when I have time and can't promise when the new chapter will be ready.


End file.
